You Made me Smile
by monetts
Summary: What Lucy really wants is to be happy. But its a little bit hard when you have a disorder that's keeping you from being happy. Whats more, when you have a father who's controlling every aspect of your life, dying seems to be the best option. Will a pink haired idiot change her mind? And will he cure her sickness? Highschool AU- Fairy Tail is NOT mine, unfortunately...
1. Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 1

It wasn't like I hated him. It was more like... I didn't.. really like him-... that much. He was popular. He was always surrounded by people. He was athletic, not very smart but no gave a crap. He was charismatic; he got along with everyone. And when he does something that a normal person wouldn't normally like, the surrounding people justifies his non-existent reason for doing it. So in his case, there is no such thing as 'wrong'. Unless somebody else does it to him. But out of all the flaws I find in that little face of a goddamn hypocrite, the thing that I don't like most... was his smile. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it. At least, I don't think so. But that general idea of Natsu Dragneel's smile.

He was always smiling.

Like nothing is ever wrong in the world. I'll admit it... I'm jealous. Not because he's popular.. but because he can always keep that face up. That face of a person that knows the secret to achieving happiness for all eternity. He knows something I don't. He's doing something I'm not. And if I could only find just one- even just one little hint of how to get where he is, I'd die happy. Because thats what I always wanted... to be happy.

My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I come from a filthy rich family, but my dad kicked me out a few months ago. Because of... reasons. I'm 16, in Junior High. I have blonde (everyone says golden) hair up to my chest area. One of my apartment neighbors, Mirajane Strauss says I have chocolate brown eyes. I'm living in this apartment complex with a bunch of other females. In my opinion, they're all very, very pretty. They say I am too, but I can't really trust anyone up to this point. Society's definition of beauty have distorted the real meaning the word is even implying.

My apartment number is 6 and my whole room is completely washed up in a rainbow of pastel colors. I've been raised like a princess and I'm still living like one.

I'll be attending Fiore High School this fall. Its going to be my first time going to a public school. To tell you the truth... I've never actually met Natsu Dragneel. I've heard the girls from the town talking about him and some other famous High School peeps. I went up to one of them and asked about the guy when they said that they liked his smile, they told me a few things before running away when I pressured them into telling me more.

So I don't know what he looks like. They say that he has a toothy smile, a sloppy grin, too big for his face. So I told them that it should be on his forehead. Then they got pissed at me. I wanted to ask the girls from the apartments but I don't know wether they'll act protective and kick me out 'cos they want him for them alone.

I walk alongside the river bed that ran through the town. "Ha~!", I sighed. "Outsiders sure are complicated and confusing! Isn't that right, Plue?" I look down at my little white dog walking beside me.

"Pupupu!", he nodded.

"Ne, Plue... school starts tomorrow... do you think we'll do okay?", I stared up at the night sky hovering above us. I heard a little 'pupu!'. I smiled to myself."I wonder... if I'll find Natsu Dragneel..."

"Pu?"

I crouched down and petted him. "Oh, its nothing. Don't worry about it! He... he just seems really interesting.."

Plue looked back up at me. "Pupu...", he put a paw on my cheek.

"Haha! You sure are a strange creature..." I picked him up and kissed his head. "Please... never leave me, Plue."

"Lucyyyyy-channn!"

I look down at the dog in my arms. "Ha? Did you say something, Plue?"

"Pupu?"

"Luuucyyyy-channn!"

I stood up and looked behind me. Levy McGarden, was running towards me from down the street. She's a tiny girl, with blue, short hair and big, olive-colored eyes.

"Oh, Levy. Hi.", I greeted as she crouched in front of me and put a hand on her hip.

"I-... I... I finally!.. caught up with you!", she panted, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yes you did.", I commented, petting Plue's head.

"T-the land.. woo!", she wiped her forehead. "The landlord wants us all to meet on the first floor."

"Hmm? Why?"

"She wants us all to try our new uniforms for tomorrow. Come on!", Levy grabbed my hand and started leading me back to the main road.

"Oh, I guess I forgot. But I don't have a uniform."

"Ah! That's where you're wrong!", she looked back and smirked. "The uniforms are distributed out to the attending student's homes by the school. So of course, you have one."

"Oh. Well what if it doesn't fit?"

"Then you can go to school tomorrow and tell them that it doesn't fit, so they'll give you a new one. And she's got our schedules too!"

"Schedules?"

"U-hum! Don't you have different classes where you attended before?"

"No.. I had a tutor.", I looked down, remembering my life on the manor grounds. It was pretty lonely. All I had was my own branch of the manor to rule over, my own set of servants, my own garden, a tutor, a biological father, and Plue. Other than that, I was all alone. So _he _should've understood... when the family doctor diagnosed me with major depression.

"Oh... well its different now!", Levy snickered. "So quit looking so down! Now, you've got more than one teacher so you won't get bored! That much..."

Ah. Right. I never told Levy. Or anybody... about my previous life. Only Plue knows. Weird... although I'm surrounded by very nice people... I feel even more alone.

"There! I see the apartments, Lucy-chan!"

I look up and saw the fairly tall apartment building towering over us. Levy dragged me through the entrance and pushed me down on one of the loveseat before sitting beside me. I sighed and started petting Plue.

"Oba-san! Lucy's here!", Mira, who's sitting on a stool by the bar, bellowed towards the stairs.

An old woman with a golden cane stumbled down the stairs. She fell on her face at the last step and quickly stood up, dusting herself off. "Oh, Goldilocks. Better late than never."

"Tch.", I spitted, turning away from the blinding sight of a sad, dying, old hag.

"You better not be thinking crap about me, you little-"

"Oba-san!", Mira interrupted her.

"Ah..! Okay, then. I've got all your sexy, little uniforms and your schedules.", she pointed over to a big, blue tub on the coffee table. "They have your names on the tag, so patience, patience, ladies. I'll call you one by one. First, Wendy-chan. Ah! You're starting as a freshman, aren't you?"

"Hai!", Wendy smiled and ran up to the old woman.

"Okay here are your things.", the landlord handed Wendy her uniform and schedule. "Now go try it on and come back down-"

"Gahh! This is gonna' take forever!", I grunted. Lisanna laughed hesitately while walking up to the landlord, taking her things.

"Oi, Lucy.", Erza poked my shoulder. I turned my head towards her and came face-to-face with the so called student council president.

"Oh, hey prez.", I blinked.

"D-do... do you think... I should really wear s-s-s! SHORT SKIRTS to school?!", Erza's face started steaming in a tomato color.

"Why? Is there a guy you like?"

"N-no! I-It's just that..."

"Well, its not like the school is conservative, right?"

"W-well..."

"Just wear it, then you'll forget its even on.", I turned back to the old lady giving Yukino her things.

"O-okay...", Erza stuttered. I could hear her cropping out.

I sighed. "Don't worry, prez. Anything would look good on you.", I slightly smiled without looking at her.

"H-Hai!"

"Goldilocks.", the old lady called my name. I set Plue down in my place on the couch and went up to the landlord. "Don't even bother trying it on. Put something on or beside you, it automatically looks bad." She pushed my uniform and schedule into my chest and looked away in disgust.

"And I'm taking this from a dick repelant?", I sighed, making my way to my apartment while Plue followed behind my tracks.

"What did you just say you little-?!"

"Thanks, oba-chan.", I smiled warmly down at the lady in shock. I could feel the other girls' stares drilling holes in my back.

This is one downside of depression. What am I talking about? Everything is a downside in depression! Except maybe a few exceptions... but as I say, one downside is being nice. Since you're all depressed all the time, and you don't make too much social connection. When you try to be nice when you're normally not, it causes a big stir and attracts too much attention. Especially when that certain person is somebody you cuss at, or throw out the window, or spit at in their sleep.

"Pupu!"

"You're right, Plue. I should've never done that. Now I'm gonna' have to really take the heat tomorrow...", I scratched my head. I went to my apartment, shut the door and locked it, so that no creepy old woman would creep into my bedroom at night and pay me back for spitting in her mouth the night before. Oh... she's the landlord. So... she'll have the key... "Plue if the old woman comes in here tonight, do not hesitate and attack!", I crouched down and instructed the little doggy.

"Pupupu!", he nodded. I stood back up and hung the neatly ironed uniform in my closet bulging with kawaii, pastel clothes.

"Plue, do you think I'm too... princess-y?"

"Pupu!", he nodded. I grunted and fell in my bed, clutching my schedule in one hand.

I covered my eyes with one arm and sighed. "There's nothing wrong with being too princess-y, right? At least I'm trying... to go back to the old Lucy. Right, Plue?"

"Pupu.", Plue jumped on the bed and curled up next to my head.

"Okay then, Plue! Lets check our schedule!", I wiped an emerging tear and held the schedule above us.

**Homeroom 8:30-8:40 **- Happy, Room 201

**Math 8:45-9:35 **- Bob, Room 209

**History 9:40-10:30 **- Gildarts Clive, Room 149

**Physical Education 10:35-11:25 **- Aquarius, Gym

**Science 11:30-12:20 **- Macao Conbolt, Room 155

**Lunch 12:20-1:10**

**Home Economics 1:10-2:00** - Porlyusica, Room 212

**Art 2:00-2:50 **- Jura Neekis, Room 169

**School Clean Up 2:55-3:25 **- Homeroom

**Homeroom 3:25-3:30**

I stared at the hovering piece of paper above me. "Oh no... how am I going to find these rooms in a 5 minute passing time?", I sighed.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Lucy-chan?"

"Levy?", I sat up.

"Yep! Can I come in?"

I dragged my feet to the door and unlocked it. Levy barged into the room and collapsed on the bed. "Ahh! I'm beat!"

"Okay, why don't you go to your own room, then?", I sat on one of the chairs that occupied the bedroom.

"I wanna' see what you have for your classes!", she sat up and showed me her schedule. I stared at it and looked back at my own piece of paper, still in my hand.

"We have the same homeroom, same history class, same PE class, and umm... the same art."

"Wahh? We only have 3 classes together?!"

"Well, we have homeroom-"

"We barely do anything in homeroom!", she got up and stretched. "Well, at least we get to spend the morning together, yea?"

"I guess.."

"Okay, then.", Levy patted my back and opened the door. "Get rest, its a looong day tomorrow!"

"Okay, you too, Levy.", I waved to her. She chuckled before closing the door. Then I got the bath ready and started picking out my pajamas.

"OH! I FORGOT!", Levy ran into the room, making me jump. "We won't be able to attend homeroom, and the first 2 classes tomorrow 'cos of the opening ceremony!"

"Opening ceremony?", I layed my pajamas out on the bed.

"Yep! Don't worry though. All we have to do is stand there for about a couple of hours listening to the teachers and stuff. Okay then, Lucy-chan. Get some rest! Good night!", she closed the door.

"Sleep tight.", I whispered after she left. I closed my eyes and remembered. Thats what me and my mother used to say to each other... every night after she tucked me in.

_"Momma, good night.", I called out to her before she left the bedroom._

_ "Sleep tight.", she sang back._

_ "And hope __**they**__ won't come tonight.", we sang together. _

But ironically, _they_ did come that night. That was the last time I heard her voice.

I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks. "Ah...!", I wiped the tears away. I look down at the layed out pajamas, next to a Plue looking sadly up at me.

"Pupu..?", he moaned.

"Ah! I'm tired. Aren't you, Plue?", I faced away and started heading towards the bathroom. "I'll take a bath before I go to bed so stay put, okay?"

I could still feel Plue's stare on me. He was worried.

I was scared. When I got into the bathroom, I slid down the wall dramatically. I sighed, letting the tears fall out. I curled up in a ball on the ground, clutching my legs.

"G-good night... sleep tight..", I sang in hiccups.

"And hope they won't come tonight."


	2. Looking for the Salamander

Chapter 2

"Oi!", I called out to a tall, bald man in front of me. He turns around slightly. "Are you the Natsu Dragneel everyone has been talking about?"

He smiles slightly and keeps walking. "Hey! Natsu Dragneel!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you!"

The bald man suddenly turned around and gripped my shoulders. I stared right into his face. But... I don't see a face. I don't see a face at all, but it seems somewhat normal.

"N-Natsu...?"

He stares at me with invisible eyes. "Punpuun!"

"Ha!", I jump. I open my eyes wide and clutched the pink comforter. "Ha... ha... ha...", I panted.

"Punpu?", Plue climbed on my chest and stretched.

"Plue... I think I know what Natsu Dragneel looks like."

"Pupu?"

"Tomorrow, we have to look for a bald man!", I declared, sitting up.

"Pun?", Plue turned his head.

"Hmmm?", I smiled at him. He pointed to the window. I faced the window, blinding sunlight greeting my face. Wait... sunlight?! "Ahh! I-Its morning already?!"

"Pun!"

"What time is it?!", I got up, ran into the bathroom and started the bath. When I got back into the bedroom, Plue was on top of the alarm clock. I squinted my eyes while undressing. It was 7:01 AM. I have to get to school by 8:20, I think. "Okay, Plue. I still have time for a bath!"

Naked, I picked up all my clothes and put it in the pastel orange hamper next to my dresser. I quickly ran to my bathroom, my boobs bouncing as I take each step.

I quickly rubbed my self with a pink sponge covered in vanilla bodywash. Then I applied strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. I jumped out of the bath before draining the water and dried myself with a fluffy, torquoise colored towel. I wrapped it around my torso and skipped into my bedroom.

"Ok, Plue. What time is it?!"

"Punpun!", he pointed under him. It was 7:22.

I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out the neatly ironed uniform I got from the old lady. Levy says that the uniform had different styles for students. Now that I'm looking without tired eyes, it was actually pretty cute.

It was a soft, white button up shirt. With a dark red, wool vest that had a dark blue bow on the neck collar. The pleated skirt was the color of the night sky. There was a sticky note on the skirt.

"Make sure to have proper shoes to go along with this outfit. Don't look like a fool, brats!", I read aloud. "Hmm... I think I've got the right shoes." I set the sticky note down on my vanity table and went back to my wardrobe. I picked out a bright red, laced panties and put it on under the towel. I got a matching bra and clasped it on after setting the towel on the rack in the bathroom.

I took the cute, pleated skirt and slid it on. "Would you look at that? It fits, Plue!", I commented. I slid my arms into the button up and- buttoned it up. Then I completed the outfit by putting on the vest. "Wahh! It all fits, Plue!", I chuckled, walking in front of my full body mirror. I turned and checked my back side.

"Okay, Plue. Now I have to find the right shoes... and the right hairstyle.", I patted the skirt. "How about that, Plue?"

"Punpun!"

I got on my knees and pulled out a pair of beige lady's combat boots and tried it on. "What'd you think, Plue?"

"Punpu!"

"Okay, now hairstyle."

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took about 30 minutes until I decided on a hairtstyle. I pulled my loose bangs and twisted it to the side of my face and bobbypinned it. I made sure that my hair was messy, but not too messy. "'kay Plue. I'm all set. What time is it?"

"Pu!", he jumped off of the alarms clock and dragged out my leather school bag from under the bed. I looked at the time. It was... 8:11.

"Wahh?! 8:11?!"

"Punpu!"

"Okay! I have to go!", I grabbed my bag and ran out of my bedroom, followed by Plue.

I went down the stairs to the lobby and found some of the girls eating at the bar. "Ey, Lucy!", Cana called. I walked over to the girl, drinking something from a jug.

The nearer I got to her, the stronger the smell. "What're you doing drinking sweet sake so early in the morning?", I sighed.

"Good morning to you too!", she laughed.

"Lucy-chan!", Levy's voice echoed in the room. We all looked around, confused. Then I heard thumping sounds. We all faced the stairs and saw Levy scrambling down, her schoolbag under her armpit. "Lucy! We have to go!", she panted, grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

I waved bye to Plue as I was pulled out of the building. "Why do we have to go so early?", I commented as she charged towards the ginormous building looming in near distance.

"So we get good seats!"

"Hmm? I thought you said we would be standing."

"I mean so that we're close to the stage!"

"Why is that good?"

"Think about it! If you're in the middle of the crowd, you'll be surrounded by people, but if the stage is in front of you, you'll only be surronded by people from behind, to the left and right. You have all the free space in front of you!", she snickered.

"Ok.", I replied.

"We're almost there!", she called out. "Ah! Lucy-chan! The school entrance is just right the- UGH!"

I felt her hand let go of mine as Levy fell to the ground. "Oh, Levy. What happened?", I sighed, crouching down beside her.

She looked at me with a disappointed look in her face. "Have more colors in your cheeks Lucy-chan! You're so emotionless!", she wailed. It seems that she has completely forgot she fell down.

I ignored her last comment as a shadow covered us. I looked up and saw a silhouette of a man. A tall man.

My eyes widened and I quickly stood up. Natsu Dragneel! When I stood up, I saw his face. No. He wasn't bald. Rather, the opposite. The man had tanned skin, piercings all over his face, he had rugged, coal black hair that reached his waist. But he was definitely tall. Eh.

I turned away and sighed while I heard Levy get up and start a conversation with him.

"Who's that chick?", I heard him say.

"Don't call her a 'chick', Gajeel! She's my friend!", Levy protested. "She's new to Fiore High and she's living in my apartments. Her name is Lucy, so she's not just a 'chick'."

"Weh... she looks more like a bunny girl.", he snickered.

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "You look stoned.", I turn my head away, disappointed.

He stared at me for a while, his eyes fixed on my face.

"Gajeel?", Levy waved a hand in front of his face.

"O-oh.. ha! She's got spunk!", he laughed out loud, turning away from me. "Not many girlies have that in this hell school."

"Tch.", I spitted.

"Lucy-chan, he's Gajeel. He's one of the school's top basketball player. He and the rest of the Fiore High team won the Sophmore's national championship game last year!", Levy patted his back.

I stared at her hand, touching him. I slowly stretched my arm in front of me, my pointer finger pointing to her hand. "Looks like you two are pretty close, unless you're already dating?", I tilted my head to my left.

"A-ah!", Levy backed off while her face turned red.

"Oh, would you look at that, its the color of prez's hair!", I pointed to her face.

"N-no! Don't get us wrong! W-we're not dating.. or anything.", Levy protested.

Ha~... this looks like a waste of time. "Okay, whatever."

"Oi! Gajeel!", a man with dark blue hair ran up next to the stoner dude. "Oh, whats up Levy?"

"Mornin' Gray!", Levy smiled. I looked at the male standing next to stoner. He wasn't bald. He had messy dark, blue hair, dark, droopy eyes and a scar on his forehead. He was only a little taller than me. Another no-Natsu Dragneel.

"Levy, Imma' go on ahead...", I inched away from the group.

"Wahh?!", Levy wailed. "Alread-"

"Who's that?", I heard 'Gray' ask stoner and Levy.

"She's a new one.", Gajeel replied. Tch, like he knows anything about me.

"Her name is Lucy and she just moved into my apartments a few months ago!", the girl added.

"A new student? Wow, who knew that a new one could climb up the ladder so high so fast?", the man sighed. I stopped at my tracks. Up the ladders? So they're the ones that rules the school... so they must know who Natsu Dragneel is!

"Right you are!", Gajeel laughed. "I didn't think I'd be hanging out with a new one on the first day of school!"

I heard a snapping sound in my head.

I continued to walk towards the school entrance. And with a very loud voice, I say, "Hanging out with you? Ha. Don't let your mind wander, it's far too small to be out by itself."

I could feel their stairs on my back as I walked farther away from them.

Those little pieces of... how dare do they belittle me? Thinking that they're too great to be around me. I'm greater than they'll ever be! I have history, I have money, I could have them executed with just one word! They don't know the real meaning of power and fame! They're nothing but little kids with big heads!

_ "Ojo-san!", Millari called. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from a little girl, about the same age as me, on the ground crying. _

_ "Millari! What are you doing?!", I wailed, struggling out of her grip. "Don't touch me, sevant!"_

_ She let go of me and backed away, shocked. _

_ "W-why were you touching me?!", I hugged myself tightly. _

_ "Y-you were hurting Madam Orlia's daughter.."_

_ "I-I what?"_

_ "You were hurting her..!", Millari rubbed her wrist and looked down. I looked back at the crying girl, I saw her being carried away by Ribbon. "You know what, Ojo-sama. Y-you're nothing but a little kid with a big head!"_

_ I stared at the hesitating maid. "What did you say?"_

_ "I-I said you-"_

_ "Papa! I want her fired and exhiled from the country! Papa!", I wailed. "She hurt me! Papa!"_

Before we completed the paperwork to throw her out of Fiore, she had commited suicide. I saw it... with my own eyes. Millari went to my room, her wrists were bleeding out. She said a few words that were inaudible to me due to the shock before she collapsed. I had that branch of the manor burnt to the ground with her body. That trauma was a big piece in my depression puzzle, and to my isolation from society and people. I didn't talk to anyone 3 years after that, not even my father. Everyone was sure I had lost my voice. No... I just wanted to be apart from everyone. Because I was scared.. that I'd do something like that again... that I'd hurt them... that I'd kill them.

I shook the memory and the thoughts out of my head. I'm... just a little kid with a big head.

I entered the open doors of the school entrance and looked around. Everything was wood and concrete. It looked so good on the outside.

"Ah! Lucy! Is that you?", I heard a familiar voice call. I faced towards the source of the voice and saw Erza.

"Oh, prez. Hi.", I turned to her. She stared at me for a little, then smiled.

"You're so blunt, Lucy.", she sighed. "Do you know where the gymasium is?"

"No. Why?"

"Because thats where the opening ceremony will be held. And there's only about 5 more minutes.", she flipped through the papers on her clipboard she carried around.

"I think I can manage."

"No. I'll show you where it is, you have PE don't you?", Erza smiled kindly. "Don't worry. I'm here for you if you need any help."

"Oh. Thanks."

"But not right now. I need to prepare for my speech.", she chuckled. "I'll have someone get you there."

"No, its oka-"

"Erza!", another voice called.

"Ha...", I sighed, starting to walk away.

"Oh, Natsu.", Erza greeted. I froze in my tracks. "This is Lucy. She's new, can you show her where the gymasium is?"

"Sure!", was the reply I heard. "Oh, and its gym, not gymnasium."

This voice... his voice... was loud and a bit squeaky and high. So the prez knows him. Levy knows him. I should've just asked! But it doesn't matter now, does it? Because Natsu Dragneel.. is just behind me.

I swiftly turned around and found a boy a little bit shorter than Erza. He had spiky, pink hair and slanted, dark eyes. He was grinning at Erza. Just like what the town girls said, it was a toothy grin. A sloppy one. Too big for his face. His smile... definitely made me jealous. How come he looks so happy?

His eyes averted from Erza to me. And slowly, his smile vanished. His eyes widened. And his jaw dropped. I could see a pink color rising from his cheeks.

"S-she's the Lucy girl...", he asked Erza without breaking his gaze.

"Beautiful, isn't she?", the prez chuckled. Erza checked her watch on her left wrist and sighed. She pushed Natsu towards me before walking away. "Good luck, Natsu. She's one hell of a tough nut!"

"W-what're you talking about?!", he protested. Natsu Dragneel turned back to me and grinned, the pink color turning redder. "Okay! The gym's this way!" He grabbed my hand and started to run.

I have had this happen to me many times before. But I don't think I like it this time. I pulled my hand away and held it with the other hand.

I stared into Natsu Dragneel's eyes and frowned.

"Don't... Don't touch me, Natsu Dragneel."


	3. Finding Gold

Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**

I was walking throughout the school really early so that I can claim my seats before class starts. "Haaaa!", I yawned, putting a hand on my mouth. I made it to the entrance, luckily not running into any teachers, especially Gildarts.

I spotted a girl with red hair talking to another girl that I really couldn't care less about. "Is that... is that... Erza?", I squinted my eyes. I came closer and the face became clearer. It is Erza!

"Erza!", I called out, running to the president.

The girl she was previously talking to started walking away. Erza looked at me and smiled. "Oh, Natsu.", Erza said. She motioned to the other girl, "This is Lucy. She's new, can you show her where the gymasium is?"

My mind automatically corrected her, it's 'gym', not gymnasium. I pushed aside my thoughts and grinned.

"Sure! Oh, and its gym, not gymnasium.", I corrected. Erza smiled, thank god.

I've known her since I was 8, and I've always liked it when she smiled. Mostly because she's bipolar and she's always mad or angry. So for all of us, its a good thing when she smiles. Come to think of it, she usually never smiles. The last time I saw her was last year and I've never seen her smile about something that usually made her pissed.

I wonder what happened in the summer...

The blonde girl Erza called Lucy turned around. Her golden hair flying behind her. I turned to her and... and... I don't know what happened.

My heart... was suddenly racing. It gave me the feeling of pure bliss. Not the kind that I get when playing basketball, but a different kind... a better kind.

Her face was round and small. Her skin was silky white and it looked so soft, I wanted to touch it so bad. Her eyes were shiny and sweet, chocolate brown. Her lips was ... a lush, pink color. I wanted to... kiss it.

Without realizing, my jaw dropped as I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. I don't mind staring at her. She was eye candy. The only one in the whole school. She was absolutely marvelous.

"S-she's the Lucy girl...", I wondered out loud.

"Beautiful, isn't she?", Erza chuckled. I gulped. Yes. Yes, she is.

Erza sighed then pushed me towards Lucy. "Good luck, Natsu. She's one hell of a tough nut!", she called out behind me. I was quickly brought back down to reality and growled at her.

"W-what're you talking about?!", I objected.

I looked at the beautiful girl and smiled the biggest smile I could. I'm gonna' get her. I'm gonna' make her fall in love with me. I'm gonna' keep her and her beauty all to myself until I'm satisfied. And I don't plan to fail. How hard can it be? All the other girl would jump the chance to be with me. But of course, she's not just any other girl. At least, not yet.

"Okay! The gym's this way!", I smirked, grabbing her hand. I did that once to a girl I used to like, then she fainted. Thats when I realized that she's just like any other girl in this school and she's of no significance. I learned that word last year.

I started leading her towards my special place, the back garden, already thinking about nicknames I could give to her. Maybe... Luce? Yea, thats good.

I was so confident that this was gonna' turn out the way I've planned to. Then she pulled her hand away. No, thats not possible right? No one would do that when Natsu Dragneel holds your hand willingly. No one at all. She must've gotten pulled away by another person, and her grip on my hand wasn't strong enough. O-or she tripped and she didn't want to pull me down with her. No way she didn't want to hold my hand.

I turned around, confused. I saw her holding the hand that I held. She was looking at me with disgusted eyes. Her thin eyebrows knitted down, expressing a sickened emotion. The corner of her lips tugged down, making her seem like she's frowning. I was really confused.

"Don't... Don't touch me, Natsu Dragneel.", were the words that escaped that little mouth of hers. My jaw dropped once again, hearing her words. What? She doesn't want to touch me? But I'm Natsu Dragneel. Why wouldn't she want to touch me?

"What'd you mean?", I breathed. "I'm Natsu D-"

"I don't like you.", she spitted. "You're just any other male in a public school. I don't get why you're the center of every girl's conversation. I don't get what's so special about you... I don't get what so special about your smile."

Goosebumps trailed my skin. This is the first time anyone has ever said this to me. And... I'm not quite sure how to react. "W-who the hell... who the hell are you to say that?!", I whispered in my most bitter voice. "You're just a nobody, and look at who you're going against."

"Ha..", she laughed, looking down. "You're just a little kid with a big head. _You _look at who you're going against." She adjusted her backpack and stood next to me. "Now, please excuse me. I promised Levy I was going to go with her to the opening ceremony. Have a lovely day, Dragneel.", she smirked, disgust lingering in her voice.

She walked away, her hips swaying left and right. I could tell it was natural, most of the girls in school really force their hips to do that when they're around me or any of the other basketball players and it turns out really stupid looking.

I was stuck there. Staring at the golden beauty walking away. She had said something no one else had. If any other girl in this school said that, I would've ruined their social life. But for some reason, anger wasn't boiling inside of me. It was more like... desire..? I don't know. I don't understand.

But I realize.. that what I found... wasn't just a high school girl with blonde hair. Luce... was much more than that. She was a flawless princess with golden locks. She was fearless and she has a bigger head than me. She's a real girl and nothing about her was fake. Something about her attracted me, I don't know what, but all the more reason to find out, right?

Luce was far beyond perfect. Luce was far beyond me.


	4. The Lion and the Salamander

Chapter 4

"Fellow students, welcome and welcome back to this place of learning. Starting this year, let this be our sanctuary. Although many things may take place here, the most important thing to remember is that you are surrounded. So never feel insecure, never feel out of place, never feel that you are alone, for you are surrounded by students in the same place as you are. Yes, education is important, and so is our manner of speech, but most of all, as I have stated, everyone has your back. We, including the most dedicated teachers I have ever encountered, will support you all the way, no matter what decision you decide. So enjoy, and feel at ease, for this a new start.", Erza recited. "Thank you."

Loud, rapid applause echoed through the gym. The teachers had tears forming at the corner of their eyes. The students stared up in admiration at the red-haired beauty smiling warmly on the stage. The freshmen were whispering into each other ears.

I agree. It is a new start. But there is no reason we should feel at ease. Not in this school. This is my first year too, although I'm a junior. But according to what I've seen and heard so far, no one has your back. Unless you're a basketball player, a girlfriend of one, or an absolute beauty with max charisma. Other than that, you're pretty much forced to look up at the top of the ladder without experiencing any kind of support or help.

"This is bull..", I whispered under my breath.

"I agree.", Levy laughed hesitately. "Most of the students in this school don't really have anything to strive to, so its impossible for us to know, let alone, help them.", she put a hand on her head and expressed remorse. I sweatdropped. I don't think thats the case, Levy.

"But Erza's speech was wonderful, don't you think?", she turned to me.

"I guess..", I sighed. I looked up at the prez, shaking one of the teacher's hand. "That was a lovely speech, prez!", I called to her, waving my hand with an emotionless face.

Levy sighed. She put a finger on each corner of my mouth and pushed upwards. "God, Lucy-chan. At least smile!"

Erza looked back down at us and beamed. Then she waved her hand as if saying goodbye and went behind the curtains while another teacher took the mic and started crying out his speech.

"When does this end?", I groaned.

"Umm... in about 6 more minutes.", Levy reported. I sighed.

Unexpectedly, I got throught the ceremony and we were sent off to our third class. I followed Levy to the girl's locker room occupied by other girls. I went to the corner of the room and started undressing, under Levy's instructions before she went away and started chatting with some other girls.

A slim woman with long, blue hair and a bathing suit came in carrying a big, blue tub. "Alright, you little ugly, disgusting women! Get your PE uniforms and put your stinkin' clothes in a locker! We're doing our first class outside! I'll be waiting by the pool, and I'll be waiting for 10 minutes! GOGOGOGO!", she screamed. Then she slammed the door open and ran out.

I stared at the open door being blocked by rampaging girls pulling out clothes from the tub. People in this school... even the teachers are crazy..

"That was Mrs. Aquarius, incase you're wondering.", someone whispered behind me. I turned around and encountered a girl with wavy, mustard-colored hair. She had beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me with twinkling eyes and an agape mouth. "O-Oh sorry... I-I didn't mean to... um... talk to you so casually..", she looked down in remorse.

"Oh! No, what'd you mean?", I replied.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were Lucy-san..", she sighed.

"Oh- wait. How'd you know my name?"

"Well, aren't you Lucy? Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend?", the girl tilted her head.

"Wah?", my head jerked back. "I'm who's girlfriend?"

"Natsu Dragneel's.", she repeated. "Listen, I don't care what you tell him. At this point, I really couldn't care less what the populars do to me. So I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Now, I'll just-"

"Wait!", I grabbed her arm. "I'd... *sigh* I'd like to introduce myself as a fellow student. Can we start over?", I smiled the warmest smile I could.

Her eyes widened and I could see a smile forming. "Y-yes, Lucy-sama-"

"N-no... please, no.", I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Okay, my name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 16 and I'm new a new Junior at this school. Its lovely to meet you."

Her eyes widened once more. "Ah! O-okay. Well, my name is Michelle.", she held out her hand. "Michelle Lobster. Nice to meet you, Lucy-chin!"

I shook her hand, but she pulled away and instead threw herself on top of me. Michelle bear-hugged me and rubbed her head on my neck. She's pretty short.

I giggled, which scared me because I haven't done that in a while, and hugged her back. "We're friends now, aren't we?", she pushed back a little and looked at me with her blue eyes. Weird... she looks familiar now.

"Yea.. I guess..?", I giggled.

"Okay, stay here! Imma' go get us some clothes, 'kay?", she grinned, running towards the swarm of raging hormones. I followed her with my eyes, then... I finally remember. She's one of my childhood friends... at least, she used to be. Until my father ordered to keep non-authorized people to come within 50 feet of me and my branch of the manor because of that one incident with me hurting another kid. She was my best friend. And I loved her like a sister. Then I slowly forgot about her as depression took over my whole life.

"Oh, Michelle...", I whispered under my breath.

I wanted to miss her. I wanted to feel sad. I wanted to feel happy. I wanted to feel love! GODDAMNIT, FEEL SOMETHING!

One thing I felt, or one thing I thought I felt was frustration. I wanted to feel something other than the eerie emptiness. I wanted to feel something that reassured me that I was alive. Something! Something..

"Lucy-chin?", Michelled shoved her face up close to mine. "Are you-

"Yea...! I'm.. I'm okay..", I answered. "Just.. thinking about something. Hey, you know what? I just remembered.. you used to be my best friend-"

"Yes. When we were little, you were like my sister. But then my mom said I couldn't come over anymore.", she giggled weakly. "I cried for nights! I never got along with anybody that well after that."

She looked down, clutching two pairs of uniforms tightly in her hands. I forced myself to feel bad. I pretended to feel sorry for her.

"But! I'm happy that I get to see you again!", Michelle looked back up at me. "We could be like how we were before!"

I smiled and nodded. "U-huh..."

"Okay! Good! Here you go.", she handed me a uniform.

I took it from her. "Thanks. But we really need to catch up."

She beamed at me. "Come over after school, 'kay? Oh! Unless you're doing something with your boyfriend..."

"We need to talk about that too.", I sighed. She nodded, then we silently put on our PE uniforms, tucking our regular uniforms in our assigned lockers.

"Alright! I've waited long enough already!", the PE teacher barged into the room. "To the pool!"

Everyone groaned and sighed, following her.

When we reached the pool, it was already occipied by other students; male students.

"Waahhh!", a girl wailed. "Look! It's Gray-sama!" She pointed to one of the boys in the pool playing volleyball with others. He was the one I met at the school entrance with Levy and stoner.

"No way! Sting-sama's way better!"

"No! Rogue-sama is!"

Everyone was squabbling and rambling on about who was better. While the boys ignored them and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"This school...", I sighed, rubbing my temples.

Michelle giggled. "What did you expect? They're girls and they're extremely good looking guys!"

"Not really.."

Then someone climbed on top of all the girls and screamed in her loudest voice. "LOKE-SAMA IS WAY BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM!"

This caught everyone's attention. Even mine. I turned to Michelle with a confused look.

"Michelle...", I put a hand on my chin. "Loke... you don't think-"

"Actually, it _is_ Loke-chin!", she nodded. "Leo Loke! Do you wanna' say hi to him?"

"Hmmm... I guess."

"Well, tough luck.", she sighed. "All the girls swarm all over him. Whats more, he responds to them with flirts unlike the other guys, making him a bit more popular."

"As expected.", I shook my head. "I didn't know anyone would actually fall for those stupid flirts.."

"I did at first, too.. but I eventually got used to them.", Michelle giggled. "Hold on." She ran straight to the flock of horny girls surrounding Loke.

"Wait!", I screamed. "Michelle! You have so much to live for!", I cried desperately.

She came out minutes later, dragging a half naked man wearing deep blue basketball shorts. He was wearing tinted sunglasses and he had orange, spiky hair that looked a bit like a lion's mane. "O-oi, oi! Michelle-chan!", he stuttered. "Wait for your turn!"

"You have someone that wants to see you, Loke!", Michelle looked back at him and winked. "An old friend who's beauty is far beyond anybody else at this school." Loke's head perked up. He closed his eyes, probably trying to remember who she was talking about.

"Oi! You whore!"

"Slut! Give back Loke-sama!"

"What a disrespectful way to talk to him! Tramp!"

The girls kept screaming insults at Michelle, who tried her best to keep them out. She continued to fight the girls who tried pulling Loke the other way.

"Hey.", the man called Gray stepped out of the pool and stood in front of Michelle. "What do you think you're doing to him?" He stared down at Michelle who froze in place.

"U-uh.. I-I was.. bringing him to meet a fr-"

"And is that a good reason to pull him away from the game, let alone, touch him?", he continued. "Who are you?"

"My name's M-"

"Nevermind, I don't care.", he finished. Yes. I finally felt something. Anger. I felt... anger.. boiling inside of me. Anger to him. Anger to the everyone. Anger to this school.

"What are you still doing here?", Gray looked back at Michelle. "Go. Go die in a hole somewhere."

"Ahh...", I sighed, stepping towards the commotion. "What a mean thing to say-", I stood next to Michelle and started petting her head. "To such a lovely woman."

I raise my head and looked at him with a cunning smirk. "Ah... who are you to speak to a woman who's beaty exceeds far beyond those prostitutes you've fucked?"

His eyes widened. His mouth opened as if to say something, but he quickly closed it and clenched his jaw. "And who are you?", he calmly asked.

"Ah? You don't remember?", I tilted my head in a devious way. "This morning? I was the one who caught you having a good time with a stoner (Gajeel) and a minor (Levy). What a shame... to waste a good, clean face like that.. now we know where those baggy eyes came from."

People started whispering. Even the teachers froze and looked at each other in question. Michelle gasped and grabbed my hand. "L-Lucy!", she stuttered.

"But then again...", I continued. "How could I ever expect you to accept this unexpected truth when you're on a high. Don't you know drugs-are-bad-for-you?", I tapped his nose at every word. "You can get back to your game, I'm not really in the mood to meet Loke anymore..", I sighed, grabbing Michelle's hand and pulled her towards the far, unoccupied pool.

All the girls stopped their bickering and I could feel their stares piercing through my flesh. Though its no bother, I've had this happened to me many times before. They resort to glares because they have no comebacks.

The boys in the pool started laughing. I could see a glint of pink in the crowd of well toned bodies. Natsu Dragneel... he was the one laughing the hardest.

"She got you on that one, Gray!", the stoner cried, holding his stomach.

"Ahh! Gray-sama!", a girl with blue, shoulder-length hair hugged him from behind. "Pay no mind to her weak insults! She's a nobody! And look at you!"

"She's right!", a girl with short, pink-ish purple-ish hair agreed.

Gray rose his head, smirking. "Ha!", he laughed. "Juvia, Meredy, prepare for payback-"

"Gray.", a guy with jet black hair and red eyes sighed. "She's just a defenseless doll. Just let your fans take care of it."

"Come on!", Natsu Dragneel motioned for Gray. "Let's continue that game!"

Gray smirked and jumped in the pool, followed by the two other girls. They started playing their game once more like nothing happened. Meanwhile, Michelle was clutching my hand.

"H-hey...", I sweatdropped. "Are you okay?"

She put my hand on her forehead. "Lucy!", she cried. "Y-you're so reckless! You didn't have to do that, you know? Now everyone's gonna'-"

"Don't worry, Michelle.", I pinched her cheeks. "I'll just have Capricorn kick them out of their homes, then they'll know who their going against."

"But thats mean!"

"I don't like what they did to you.", I sighed. "Plus, I'm also mad at Loke. He should've defended you."

"No! It's my fault for dragging him away like that!", she protested. "He's got he's reputation to keep, after all."

I look back down at her and sighed. She's too goody-goody. There's no changing her mind.

I look back across at the group of bodies at the edge of the pool cheering on the boys that were playing. I saw Loke on the ground, getting poked by girls. He was squinting. At me.

When he caught my eye, his' went wide. "L-Lucy! IT IS YOU!", he screamed. Then he ran to me at full speed, tackling me with the usual bear hug.

"L-Loke!", I choked.

"Princess! Princess!", he cried, tears streaming out of his eyes. He clasped onto my waist started kissing my cheeks and my forehead over and over. "Princess! You're here! Princess!"

Michelle stood beside us, giving a warm smile while giggling. I could barely see the students staring at us with shock, the populars getting out of the pool, confused.

"L-Loke-san..", the girl Gray called Juvia approached us with the others.

Loke looked up, loosening his grip. He let go with one hand to wipe the tears staining his cheeks. "Oh! You guys!", he stated.

"Loke, do you know her?", Gray pointed at me.

Loke grinned. "Of course, I do! She's my princess!"

"Y-your princess?", Natsu stammered, his fist clenching.

"I've waited for her... for a long time.", he whispered with a husky voice. "And now she's here.. with me. I don't intend to lose her."

"Loke.", I sighed. "First of all, I'm not an object, so there's no way you could lose me, let alone, find me."

He rubbed his head and smirked. "I love you, Princess."

"Sure.", I looked away.

He always used to say that. He was my betrothed, my father and his family were one of the richest in the country. Until his family went bankrupt. My father kept me from seeing him, after that. He said that I might catch their disease. A disease no one can recover from. I never saw him after that.

I used to say I loved him too... that last time, when he sneaked in the estate to see me... was the last time I got to say that. I always used to look up at him like a big brother. Along with Michelle, I surely thought that we were a happy family. But I lost everything. My feelings, my memories. Everything.

"Princess..", he whispered.

"Loke. Think of what will happen if you go out with that girl.", Gray threatened.

"So, why does it matter?", Loke replied. "She's my betrothed, after all."

"Betrothed?!", Natsu growled, glaring at Loke.

"Not anymore, you're not.", I sighed.

"Is there even such a thing anymore?", someone whispered.

"So, Natsu Dragneel.", Loke pointed at the pink haired idiot. "Clear the rumors that you're dating her! She's mine!"

If looks can kill, Loke would be torn apart in pieces by now, because Natsu was practically in flames. Everyone backed away from him, scared that he might go on a rampage at any second.

"O-oi!", a man with light blonde hair and azure blue eyes spoke up. "N-Natsu...! S-sure, she may be prettier than most girls, b-but- calm down!"

"No.", Natsu growled. "I found her first. She's mine. And I'm not giving her up without a fight.."

"Stop being so possessive, Natsu. Be more like yourself!", Loke smirked, putting his arm around me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Get your hand off of her, you bastard.", Natsu snarled. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"


	5. He's Fallen for You

Chapter 5

I kept growling under my breath towards the cunning-looking man whore. "I said.. keep your paws off of her.", I repeated.

Loke smirked more.

My eyes dilated. "YOU FUCKIN-"

"Look!", Luce screamed. She stood up and glared at both of us. Oh god- she so hot.

I couldn't resist staring at her whole body. She was wearing a plain red shirt, clearly showing how big her chest was with 2 big lumps. And her blue short shorts were so high above her thighs that no living man can possibly help tracing her skin up to paradise. She was absolutely marvelous.

"Listen, you two.", she sighed. "I'm not a possession. I'm not something that you can own or-or something that can be fought over. You-", she pointed at me. "And Loke. Involve me in anymore of your problems and I'll make sure you won't live to regret it."

Before she started walking away with her lady friend, I grabbed her arm. "Wait.. how come-... how come you address him by his name and.. you call me 'you'?"

There was an eerie silence before I heard the others giggling and laughing. Luce jerked her arm back and walked away. I clenched my jaw_, _the gears in my head grinding agaisnt each other.

Okay, if she won't answer me, then _he_'ll have to.

I dragged my feet over to Loke, who was sitting down at the edge of the pool, wading his feet in the water. He looked up at me and smirked that goddamn annoying smirk.

"I think I know why Sting loves smirking so much.", he chuckled. "It annoys the crap out of people."

I stopped behind him and raised my foot. I kicked him into the pool with one movement of my leg.

"Natsu!", Levy protested.

"Oi! Natsu!", Gray added. "What the hell-"

"Why?", I snarled at the man swimming in the water. "Why you?"

"Ha...", he sang in delight. "Our Natsu seems to have a real interest at last. Too bad it's my princess-"

"Stop fucking calling her your princess!", I screamed. "She's not your fucking princess!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, prince." He gripped on the edge of the pool and lifted himself up. Then he took a nearby towel and ruffled his hair with it. He looked at me with serious eyes. "If you want to know more about her, skip the next class and meet me out back."

I continued to glare at him while he stretched, setting down the wet towel. Loke glanced back at me before dashing off to the other side of the pool, occupied by glaring girls directed to Luce and her friend who were chatting at the edge.

He slid and sat next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder. Luce shifted and glanced at me with unsure eyes.

Maybe-... maybe she wants me to stop him. I turned around and picked up the wet towel Loke used, balling it up into a tight ball.

Gray put a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu, if she wanted for Loke to take his arm back, I think she's more than capable of doing that."

I shook his hand off and stood at the edge of the water. I threw my arm back, clutching the ball tightly, then jerked forwards.

The towel ball flew over the other pools before reaching the last one. It hit Loke with super human force, sending him flying more than a few feet back.

I smirked a proud smirk, looking at Luce to see if she was proud or if she found it the least bit funny. But then there was a giant fountain of blood squirting from where Loke landed. Drops of blood landed were Lucy and her friend was, making them jump in the pool to avoid getting rained on by his red liquid.

Goddamnit that Loke! I'll get him for staining her skin with his fluid.. Fuck! Its nerve wrecking just to hear the words: fluid, Loke and Luce put together!

"N-Natsu-san...", Rogue stammered. "You were supposed to meet him later."

"Don't worry, he can manage.", I turned around and gave a thumbs up. "He knows well, if he breaks a promise with me, he'll regret it!"

My friends sighed. "Really, Natsu...", Levy rubbed her temples.

"Whaaat?", I grinned.

"You're so child-", she started. Then she froze in place, staring past me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. She looked up at me and pointed behind me. "Lu-chan's looking over here..!", she smiled.

I turned around and followed her finger. Ah..! Luce... she _is_ looking at me. But she wasn't laughing.. she didn't look proud either.

"Oh, god...", I whispered under my breath. "I-is she mad at me..?"

I could feel the others looking at me in a weird way. Then Levy spoke up, "Don't worry, Natsu.", she patted my head. "Lu-chan's not like that. Just smile and wave."

I felt rejected. I had a stinging pain in my heart. But I followed her instructions. Because everybody knows that Levy's advise is always the best option.

I closed my eyes and took a big breath.

I looked back at Luce, who was, fortunately, still staring back, and smiled the biggest smile I could. I waved my arms and started jumping up and down. Nobody should be able to resist waving back if Natsu Dragneel waves at you; but then again, she's not just anybody. And she's obviously not a nobody.

Her eyes widened as I caused a ruckus just attempting to cheer her up. Her friend started talking to her while pointing at my direction, then she looked at me again. Then... something.. something.. I didn't think would happened, happened.

She smiled. No- she laughed. Luce.. was holding her stomach, laughing. She was bent over, holding her stomach-... laughing. She was really laughing! I can't believe it!

I felt my heart rise. I felt everything lighten. I felt... happy. For some reason, I felt happy. Just seeing her like that.. made me really happy.

I stopped moving. I stopped grinning. I just felt happy.

I ignored others' comments and ran. Ran around the pools and made it to the one she's in. "Y-you...", I panted. "Y-you..."

She stopped laughing, looked at me, and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat.

I jumped into the pool and swam to her. I swam to her as fast as I could. And when I reached her... all I could do- was hug her. As tight as I can, just like that damn bastard did, I hugged her. All her body, with all mine, I hugged her. Because I think.. I think that-

"I've fallen for you, Luce."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What...", I heard a moan. "This must be a mistake..!"

"No way, Natsu-sama is in love with her!"

"I refuse to believe it!"

"This' gotta be a joke, right?!"

I ignored the no-face's complaints and pulled back a little, not letting go of her waist. I stared deep into her chocolate eyes, driving my uncontrolable desire to touch her more. Kesha was right; your love _is _my drug. (Ha :D)

She stared at me with an open mouth. I couldn't help it- I couldn't help it at all... I had to touch them. I had to touch those lips. I leaned in, pulling her towards me. Unexpectedly, she didn't fight. It seemed that she just let me do whatever so far.

I closed my eyes, feeling her hot breath touch my skin. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally closed the distance between us, while hearing rising gasps and whispers. I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed... Luce.

The kiss was sloppy, but more than satisfying. Probably because of me. You see, its my first kiss.

I felt her move her mouth, making me smile. I moved in rythm with her, pulling her body against mine, deepening the kiss. I could feel her body heat through our wet uniforms, while her arms made their way around my neck.

This is too hot for a first kiss, but I really didn't mind. Not at all. Not at all.

I was about to experience my first french kiss, but we were interrupted.

"Oi! STOP MAKING OUT IN THE POOL, YOU DISGUSTING CHILDREN!", Mrs. Aquarius screamed, preparing her hose. Oh god... her hose. She used that whenever she wanted to punish students, which was ALL the time. That hose's pressure is far beyond explanation. Let's just say; it hurts... a lot.

I could hear the water running. I quickly jumped in front of Luce and tried wrapping my body around her's as much as possible. If that damn woman hurts her in any way, she's gonna' pay for it!

My back was turned to the teacher, my torso against Luce's frail body. She looked up at me with confused eyes. I smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm gonna' protect you!"

**Lucy's POV**

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm gonna' protect you!", he whispered in a husky voice, holding onto me really tight. I crunched my eyebrows, really confused. I averted my attention to Michelle, who got out of the pool and was fidgeting along with a recovered Loke. I was about to go over to her, until she raised her hand and silently told me to stay.

I tilted my head in confusion. I could tell the populars were behind Natsu due to the sound of Levy begging. But for what? The other students were whispering to each other and looking at Natsu with sympatethic looks.

Okay, look. Sure, we just kissed. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. He was... really cute all of a sudden. But kissing me ain't that bad, is it?

Then I heard a powerful blast of water. Then a scream.. then shallow breath.

My mind processed everything very, very slowly. I was really confused. All I know was: when the blast of water sounded, Natsu suddenly jerked forwards, holding me tighter. The sound continued for a few more seconds, then stopped. Everything was quiet, aside from Natsu's shallow breaths.

"You alright, Luce?", he gasped. I looked up at him, seeing a pained look in the once so confident face.

"D-Dragneel?", I stuttered.

"Ha..", he chuckled weakly. "You finally said my name..- well, my last name.."

"O-oi.. Dragneel!", I shook free from his grasp and stood up. Then I saw. That one PE teacher was holding a hose. A GIANT hose.

Natsu fell in the water in exhaust and took deep breaths. "D-don't worry.. its just water. It only hurts a lot.", he grinned. Then he closed his eyes and sank.

"A-ah! Dragneel!", I panicked, diving underwater. I brought him back up, my arm around his tick torso.

"Bring him over here!", Gray held out his hands. I swam, carrying his heavy body to the edge. Gray gripped his arms and pulled the unconscious Dragneel out of the water.

I looked at the face of the pink-haired idiot. I'm supposed to be mad at him! I'm supposed to not like him! Why does... why does he seem so cute all of a sudden... and what he said.. he's fallen in love.. with me?

Then I remembered that one teacher... with her hose! I looked at the blue haired teach and snarled. "What the hell did you do that for?!", I growled.

"Tch.", she spitted.

"She's much like you, Lu-chan."

"_You_ tell me what you're doing, slut!", she voiced. I flinched at the sound of the teacher calling me a slut.

"You bitch!", I uttered. "Is making out any reason to knock your student unconscious!"

"Relax, whore.", she laughed. "Its just a little bit of water."

"Even something like water can tear the fabric of skin.", I got out of the pool and trudged towards her. "Now, do you want to apologize, or do you want to start living on the streets?"

"Ha!", she laughed. "A little girl thinks she has so much power-"

"Ah, Mrs. Aquarius..", Loke stammered. "P-Please just apologize...!", he whispered with an uneasy look on his face.

"What do you think you're saying, Loke?!", she pointed to him.

"Its because she _does _have so much power!"

"Tch. What a joke!", she spitted. "She's just a pretty face and nothing mor-"

"Ah.. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?", a deep, deep voice sounded. Everyone looked at the field beside the pool and laid eyes upon a tall, bald man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?", Aquarius snarled.

"I got permission from Makarov-san.", the man stated. I flinched and stepped away.

"Permission for wha-"

"To take the young mistress out of school. She's needed for an important summoning."

"The young mistress?", Aquarius looked around. Her eyes landed on me to which I flinched again.

"Ah! Loke, Michelle-sama, is that you?", the man started walking towards them.

"A-ah, it's a pleasure to see you again.", Michelle stammered.

"Nice to see you.", Loke added.

The bald man was about to start having a chat with them, until I stopped him by putting a hand in front of him. He looked down at me.

"Capricorn.", I uttered, looking down. "No need to cause more commotion... lets just go. _He_'s not a very patient man, remember?"

"Ah, yes, young mistress.", Capricorn nodded. "The car will be waiting at the front entrance." I nodded and dismissed him.

I looked back, seeing the teacher and the once enemy students flinch. They look down in remorse and shame that they've insulted such a... princess. I couldn't hate them more.

"Michelle..", I sighed. "After class is over, please take my clothes and bring them to my apartment. If you don't know where that is, ask Levy."

"Yes, Lucy-chin.", she smiled weakly.

"Loke, when Dragneel wakes up, tell him what he wants to know. Stay with him the whole time he's unconscious. That's an order."

"Yes, princess.", he replied, smiling sadly, both knowing what the important summoning I had to attend was.

I turned to leave but was stopped by two thin arm hugging my chest. "Lucy-chin!", Michelle's voice floated in my ears. "You'll come back right?"

I sighed and squeezed her arm. "I'll make sure of that."

"Young mistress!", Capricorn called from the gym entrance. "We have to go!"

I sighed for the hundredth time that day and followed him out.

This day... wasn't what I expected it to be.

It was far worse.


End file.
